King's Cherry
by InnocentPen90
Summary: In honor of being made King, Tyrion purchases a woman for Joffrey to lose his virginity to.


Joffrey's coronation had been over 3 hours and he was noticeably a bigger prick than he'd been the day before. Or so that was what Tyrion told himself. The boy king snapped at anyone who approached him, made crude comments of his bannermen and generally behaved like an outright fool.

Tyrion was at a loss on how to change the boys behaviour. If only he had something occupying his time. Joffrey like all pampered nobles was ridiculously bad at concentrating on things for too long.

If he kept this up he'd poke his nose in matters that didn't concern him yet. Matters like ruling the Seven Kingdoms.

Tyrion was well aware that half the time he stayed out of his father's way was by travelling, being holed up in the library or being occupied by some whore. It was a pleasurable way of passing time and keeping from getting underfoot.

In fact….the boy was off an age to start properly enjoying the benefits of kinghood wasn't he? After all Robert was a firm believer in it. Plus Tyrion didn't know of any young man who once having had a a taste of the carnal had his mind fully on the task at hand.

With the beginnings of a plan starting to form, he went off in search of a pitcher of wine and a willing woman.

* * *

Thinking of a plan was one thing, executing the damn thing was another. Joffrey seemed to be doing all sorts of shit that was riling up the kingdom. Executing Ned Stark was the stupidest thing Joffrey had done by far and now the North was rising.

So far the events of that crapsack decision had made Joff a very busy bee. He'd been all over getting into people's faces and such. It was very tiresome and made his plan of the utmost importance.

Tyrion had a small window for his scheme when Jaime departed from King's Landing to challenge the Young Wolf. Most affairs of state would be purely routine and bore that little shit to tears. Joffrey would start avoiding the Small Council meetings and theoretically opening up time for mischief making. That could not be allowed to happen. It was thus with eagerness as the day approached that Tyrion found a servant girl who wouldn't mind lying with the king for a few silvers.

* * *

Joffrey Baratheon, First of his Name entered his rooms tiredly. His mother had woken him up awfully early and the sixteen year old could hardly stand the events of the day especially the whole production that involved his uncle leaving with the Crown troops to link up with his grandfather's forces.

He let out a yawn as he started taking off his tunic, intent on getting into his night clothes and calling it a night. He tossed tunic on the bed and the choked. There was a woman, a very nude woman on his bed.

"Good evening my king." The woman said. Joffrey opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He'd never seen a nude woman before and now there was one before him. One that his guards seem to have let in, otherwise she wouldn't be here.

The woman was gorgeous. She had curly brown hair, blue eyes that sparkled in the candlelight and legs that seemed go forever. She had an average bust to Joffrey's inexperienced eyes and a mat of brown hair at the juncture of her crossed legs. His cock stiffened within his breeches.

"Who allowed you in my rooms? And for what purpose?" The boy said.

"M'lord Tyrion Lannister sire. And you can guess what the reason is I'm sure?" She giggled.

"I-I will not consort with _whores!_ The Imp has gone too far this time!" Joffrey near screamed with outrage, his face a furious red. "Get out of here or I'll throw you out!"

The girl who seemed to be only a few years older than him did nothing but raise an eyebrow, absolutely unimpressed by his bluster. Joffrey was non-plussed. Everyone obeyed the king. _Maybe not mother, but she's not a commoner, she's the queen._ How was it the whore could just sit there- his thought hit a wall.

She had got up and was crawling her way to Joffrey. He stood stock still as she unlaced his breeches. Just as she was about to pull down his small clothes and expose his manhood, Joffrey sputtered in shock, "W-what the hell do you think you're doing?"

He noted his voice sounded more like a squeak than the manly authoritative tone he was going for.

"I'm doing what you want me to do, you just don't know it yet Sire." She grabbed his manhood and squeezed. He groaned at the sensation.

Taking that as an affirmative she quickly took down his small clothes and uncovered his cock. It was surrounded by blond hairs. Joffrey tried to say something but could only groan as the wet heat of the whore's mouth enveloped his cock. On instinct he started thrusting back and forth, losing himself in the sensations coming from his cock.

Suddenly, he felt something in his bush. He looked down and saw her nose against him. His entire cock was down her throat! She began massaging his cock with her throat and Joffrey knew it was only a matter of time before the end was upon him.

Just as he was about to release his seed, the whore pulled off him. _Not yet! I was so close!_ The boy king whined at the loss. He shuffled closer to the end of the bed trying to get his cock back in her mouth but she turned her head away.

"There is still something left m'lord. It's time you became a man." She said with a saucy wink.

 _Did she….am I going to fuck?_ Joffrey thought to himself. Oh he wanted to so badly. He heard the sordid tales of conquest from his uncles and his father and it was made out to be the best thing in the world.

The whore lay on her back, legs spread. Using to fingers she revealed her cunt to the desperate boy. "Right here my king. This is where you put your cock."

Joffrey divested himself of his breeches and smallclothes before hurriedly climbing on the bed. He covered her body with his own, thrusting, trying to find her hole.

He gave a frustrated growl every time he felt a thigh or her bush against his sensitive cock. He left trails all over her skin.

"It's alright my King. My handsome, eager man, I'll help." She felt him grip his cock before placing it somewhere somewhat wet.

"Here, push." She instructed. And he did so, sinking into the tight heat of the girl. Wondrous sensations were felt as he buried himself in her to the hilt. There was nothing in the world like it. He could see why wars were fought over women if **this** were what was being fought over.

He pulled out and thrust in eliciting a sharp cry from the whore. Whether in pleasure or pain it mattered not, only the surge of arousal it brought. He did this a few more times, but alas the end came to fast and he felt his climax come upon him.

* * *

Tyrion had been in the Council meeting for half the day and Joffrey had yet to turn up. Cersei looked at the door, as if her son would come through. But Tyrion knew that the wretch was too busy to appear that day. After all he'd been by the King's rooms and was happy to hear the sounds of pleasure.

 **The end.**

 **AN:** Drop a review if you liked it or didn't like it .

This is the first Asoiaf smut fic I have written I think. First but not the last I hope. The world is so rich with sexuality and all sorts of interesting byplay, I'm pretty sure i'll just rule 43 it and have Westeros fuck Essos or something.

We all knew that Aegon had something burning for his dragon yeah? *wink wink*

No, I wouldn't do that to you...or would I? Muahahahahah!


End file.
